Where do I go from here
by AnNi3-cHaN
Summary: Oneshot: Especial Navideño narrado por el pequeño Milo.


"**Where do I go from here"**

_By Annie-ly-chan_

Hola, Hola!

He estado un poco ausente ultimamente. Y es que he tenido muy poco tiempo libre. No lo suficiente como para escribir un capítulo o historia decente, sin embargo mis musas no me han dejado en paz y me han pedido a gritos que escribiese esta historia.

Aprovecharé estos días libres para ir poniendome al corriente con mis pendientes pero por lo mientras, les dejo este pequeño cuento de Navidad, ojalá sea de su agrado. ^u^

**_**Nota: No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes de Saint Seiya por muy adorables que estos sean. Todos los créditos se los dejo al Sr. Kurumada-sensei, creador de este maravilloso universo. No hago esto con fines de lucro, solamente deseo tener entretenidas a mis musas para que así me dejen concentrarme en la escuela ^_~**_**

* * *

Cuando tenía seis años lo que más deseaba era tener una verdadera misión. Controlar a algunos rebeldes, o poner en su lugar a traidores, o quizá tener la oportunidad de proteger con mi alma a alguien importante.

En tan sólo unos meses mi vida se había resumido a eso. Había olvidado lo que era convivir con niños normales. Jugar tenía otro significado una vez que podías utilizar el cosmo a placer. Por supuesto que aún disfrutaba de las cosas simples de la vida, como tirarse en el pasto a contemplar las nubes. Pero imaginar una vida diferente, fuera del Santuario, me parecía imposible.

Recuerdo que era una mañana de Diciembre cuando Saga y Kanon nos dieron la gran noticia. Camus y yo los acompañaríamos en su misión y, lo más importante, nos dejarían hacer todo.

.c-o-c-o-c-o.

Al parecer la misión se trataba de encargarse de dos rebeldes. Un par de seudo-caballeros que, según Saga, no nos causarían mayor problema.

No estaba equivocado, los emboscamos antes de que llegaran a algún poblado. Los gemelos se mantuvieron al margen de la situación y dejaron que Camus y yo nos las arregláramos solos. No tuvimos mayor percance. Para ser sinceros, fue bastante decepcionante la miserable técnica de pelea que tenían, eso sin contar con sus insignificantes cosmos.

Se notaba a leguas que mi amigo solo jugaba con su oponente, y yo hacía lo propio con el mío. Incluso podía ver la sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de Saga, y la mirada cómplice de Kanon al saber que su alumno probaría ahora la técnica nueva que había estado practicando.

Sin embargo, algo salió mal.

Uno de sus ataques me agarró por sorpresa hiriéndome en un costado, aunque no lo suficiente como para vencerme, vaya que sí dolía.

Lo que siguió fue muy rápido, si no fuera porque Camus me contó todo con lujo de detalles, yo no podría saberlo.

Mi oponente al saberse derrotado, sacó su último as bajo la manga, algo que ninguno de los cuatro esperaba. Sabía abrir distintas dimensiones. Para nuestra fortuna, los guardianes de Géminis estaban con nosotros. Kanon intentaba protegernos, mientras Saga trataba de bloquear el ataque. Lograron evitar que fuésemos llevados a otra dimensión, pero no fue lo suficiente como para evitar que yo fuera mandado a otro lugar, lejos de ahí.

Guiado por la ira, Saga se deshizo de nuestros enemigos en menos de lo que se puede decir Athena.

—Se supone que tenías que cuidarlos, Kanon.

—¿Y qué crees que trataba de hacer? ¿Echar la siesta? ... Se supone que bloquearías el ataque. —El mayor bajo la mirada.

—Nos confiamos...

—¿Sabes dónde está?

Saga negó con la cabeza.

—En esta dimensión, en alguna parte del planeta… No puede estar muy lejos. No lo dejé abrir un portal tan grande.

—Define "No muy lejos".

—No lo sé, no puedo sentir su cosmo...

—Estaba herido.

—Ya lo sé.

—Me refiero a que quizá este inconsciente y por eso no podamos sentir su cosmo.

—¡Ya lo sé, Kanon!

—Muy bien, entonces dime en dónde empiezo a buscar.

—En ningún lado, tú llevaras a Camus al Santuario.

—¿Qué?

—Olvídenlo, Camus tiene boca y opina no se va a ningún lado sin Milo. —Se cruzó de brazos ante la mirada de los gemelos.

.c-o-c-o-c-o.

Al abrir los ojos esperaba ver la dura expresión de Saga, indicándome que había fallado y él había tenido que encargarse de todo. Pero el cuadro que vi me paralizó. No estaba en mi habitación, y la persona a mi lado definitivamente no era mi maestro, ni nadie conocido.

Intenté levantarme pero un dolor intenso en mi costado y la sensación de que mis fuerzas se habían ido, me impidió hacerlo.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo, logramos descongelarte pero aún no he curado esa herida que tienes… Mi hija te encontró fuera de la casa cuando iba a limpiar la nieve de la entrada. Estabas completamente congelado, parece que llevabas horas ahí. Nos costó mucho calentar tu cuerpo.

Me sobresalté un poco, lograba entender lo que me decía pero estaba seguro de que no era griego su lenguaje. Probablemente se trataba de alguna de las lenguas que los gemelos nos enseñaban. El hombre notó mi cara de desconcierto y se apresuró a hablar de nuevo.

—Oh, lo siento. Soy el Dr. Cheadle, estás en mi casa.

Como pude me senté en la cama y noté que mis ropas habían cambiado, traía lo que parecía una playera de manga larga que definitivamente no era de mi talla.

—Es mía, no podía dejarte con toda esa ropa mojada.

—Gracias. —Dije un tanto inseguro de mis palabras, esperando haber escogido el lenguaje correcto. Estaba totalmente confundido ante la irreal situación a la que me enfrentaba.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre, pequeño?

—Milo.

—Bueno Milo, qué tal si nos encargamos de esa herida tuya. Anda, recuéstate.

Obedecí temeroso. No recordaba la última vez que un doctor me había revisado.

—Está muy profunda. Necesitaras algunos puntos. Por suerte el hielo detuvo la hemorragia. ¿Cómo te hiciste esto?

No contesté, desvié la mirada, y creo que él entendió de inmediato que no quería hablar del tema. Más que nada no sabía qué decir; cómo explicar que me lo hice durante una batalla contra un caballero al que intentaba detener en nombre de Athena.

—Tus padres deben de estar preocupados, si me dices dónde viven mandaré a buscarlos.

—Yo soy huérfano, señor. Vivo en un ahm…

—¿Orfanato?

—Sí, un orfanato en Grecia.

—¿Grecia?

—Sí, ¿sabe cómo puedo llegar allá?

—Pues definitivamente en un avión, está a bastantes kilómetros de aquí. No lo entiendo Milo, si vives en Grecia, cómo es que llegaste a este lugar.

—Puedo hablarle en mi natal griego si no me cree. —Me apresuré a decir al notar el tono de incredulidad en su voz.

—No quise ofenderte. Perdón. Sólo me preguntaba cómo llegaste aquí.

—Lo mismo quisiera saber… —Murmuré.

El doctor no pudo seguir su interrogatorio porque nos vimos interrumpidos por una pequeña figurita que entró como bólido a la habitación y me abrazó como si fuera una vieja amiga a la que no hubiese visto en años.

—Janie, linda, tranquila, Milo aún está débil.

—Lo siento, me alegra mucho que estés vivo. Cuando te encontré me diste el susto de mi vida, parecías una paleta humana.

—Gracias por ayudarme.

Ella me dedicó una adorable sonrisa; de esas que contagian. Era una sensación tan agradable que tenía tiempo que no sentía…

De vuelta en la realidad, recordé que lo más probable era que los chicos me estuviesen buscando y debía reunirme con ellos lo más pronto posible. Solo que no podía subir ni un poco mi cosmo, estaba tan débil, probablemente por haberlo utilizado para no morir congelado, como esa vez que Camus estaba practicando sus ataques conmigo…

—Creo que debo irme, deben estarme buscando.

—¿Qué? No puedes irte.

—Mi hija tiene razón, Milo. Aún no estás en condiciones para vagar por ahí sin rumbo. Lo mejor es que te quedes aquí.

—Pero…

—Sabes, mi padre siempre decía: "Si un día te pierdes, quédate en un solo lugar, solo así aseguras que serás encontrado"… Por la mañana pegaré algunos carteles por la ciudad, así quién te esté buscando sabrá que estás aquí. ¿Qué dices?

—No sé…

—Quédate Milo, nosotros cuidaremos bien de ti. —Me dijo Janie con esa sonrisita nuevamente, como negarse a eso…

.c-o-c-o-c-o.

A decir verdad fue una buena decisión. El Dr. Cheadle me compró ropa nueva, me llevaron deliciosa comida a la cama y en todo momento contaba con la compañía de Janie. Y no sólo eso, la relación que tenía con su padre, el amor que había en el aire, la amabilidad que me mostraban como si fuera un miembro más de su familia. Fue mágico.

—Nos ayudarás a adornar el árbol, Milo.

Sus palabras me sacaron de mis pensamientos. La miré interrogante.

—Papá había estado ocupado, no habíamos podido adornar el árbol… Tú… ¿festejas navidad?

—¿Navidad?… uhm, en realidad no… Pero... llegamos muchos niños nuevos al… orfanatorio este año y mi amigo Camus sí solía festejarla… él había estado algo triste, aunque lo negara, porque este año no lo haría; así que fui a convencer al Patriarca para que nos dejara hacer una gran celebración, compró un árbol inmenso y se supone que lo adornaríamos todos juntos…

.c-o-c-o-c-o.

Mi mente viajo al Santuario. El momento en que el Gran Patriarca llevó el enorme árbol fue el mismo en que partimos, pude ver los sentimientos encontrados en los ojos de "copo de nieve", estaba emocionado por la misión pero un poco triste por perderse los festejos. Y creo que el gato también lo notó.

—No demoren mucho. Porque no adornaremos este hermoso árbol sin ustedes. —Dijo sonriente.

Y la sonrisa regresó también a los labios de Camus.

.c-o-c-o-c-o.

—¿Milo? —Janie sonaba preocupada.

—¿Cuánto falta para Navidad?

—Mañana es Nochebuena y pasado Navidad.

Baje la mirada, probablemente había arruinado la fiesta que parecía tan importante para una de las personas que más quería.

—Tengo una idea. Ayúdanos a adornar ahora el árbol y más tarde te ayudaré a hacer unos regalos para tus amigos, así seguro que los harás sentir muy bien.

—¿Hacerles regalos?

—Los mejores regalos son los que haces tú mismo.

.c-o-c-o-c-o.

No es como si me hubiera dejado muchas opciones.

El Dr. Cheadle me prohibió hacer muchos esfuerzos por lo que era Janie quien estaba literalmente colgada del árbol para que las partes más altas no se quedaran sin adorno. Una a una las cajas de luces y esferas se fueron vaciando, dejando la más importante para el final, la de la estrella que iría en la punta.

Me tenía sinceramente embelesado, jamás pensé que una niña me agradaría tanto. Recuerdo que las niñas del orfanato en el que vivía antes de ser un aprendiz a Santo, eran odiosas, creídas y lo más probable, según escuche por ahí, que tenían liendres. Janie era diferente, desactivaba por completo el "centro de travesuras", como Saga lo llamaba, que está en mi cerebro; ella sólo me provocaba protegerla y hacer todo lo posible para que esa sonrisa nunca se borrara.

No pude pensar más en ello. Janie había tenido un pequeño descuido y había resbalado del árbol, el Dr. Estaba muy lejos como para llegar a atraparla, pero yo sabía que podía alcanzarla, si me movía lo suficientemente rápido. Cuando ella abrió los ojos, ya se encontraba en mis brazos, al parecer mi cosmo-energía se había restaurado.

—¿Estás bien, cielo? —Corrió el Dr. Cheadle hasta nosotros.

—Sí, gracias a Milo. —Me sonrió. —¿Cómo lo hiciste?

—No sé. —Reí nervioso.

Se hizo un silencio algo incómodo, el doctor me miraba asombrado. Puse a Janie en el piso y miré con atención la chimenea recién encendida.

—El árbol quedo muy hermoso este año. —Expresó la pequeña rompiendo el aire pesado. —Ya está terminado, ¿ahora nos encargamos del otro asuntito, Milo?

Asentí rápidamente, lo que fuera con tal de salir de esa situación.

.c-o-c-o-c-o.

—¿Kanon sentiste eso? Creo que era el cosmo de Milo, lo sentí por un momento, no era lejos.

—Sí, también lo sentí enano, vamos a averiguar.

No tardaron en llegar a un bello pueblo donde el Dr. Cheadle y Janie vivían. Decidieron separarse para tener un panorama más amplio y así encontrarme. Miraron por cada una de las ventanas hasta que el gemelo menor dio conmigo. Janie y yo estábamos en su alcoba platicando animadamente. Ella me contaba historias muy interesantes sobre la Navidad.

—¿Lo encontraste?

—No. Debimos equivocarnos.

—No puede ser.

—Por supuesto que no puede ser, yo también lo sentí, Kanon. —Apareció en la escena una tercera persona.

Entonces lo sentí, era el cosmo de Saga. Me paré de golpe y baje las escaleras corriendo con Janie detrás de mí. El Dr. Cheadle se alertó y nos siguió también. Abrí la puerta principal con todas mis fuerzas y me apresuré a salir.

—¡Saga! —Grité con todas mis fuerzas.

Mi maestro no tardó en avanzar hacia mí a toda velocidad, pero fue rebasado por mi compañero y amigo francés que me abrazó fuertemente en un ataque de euforia.

—Idiota, nos tenías preocupado. —Dijo soltándose.

—Lo siento. —Dije entre risas.

Voltee a ver a Kanon, parecía estar distante en la escena, se veía extraño, como si encontrarme hubiese sido una lástima.

—¿Estás bien? —Me preguntó Saga al estar frente a mí y echarme un vistazo rápido pero analítico.

Asentí.

—El Dr. Cheadle y Janie han cuidado bien de mí. —Dije recordando que estaban atrás.

—Es un placer, mi nombre es Saga. Muchas gracias a los dos por cuidar a este cabeza hueca.

—Ha sido un placer. La compañía de Milo ha sido muy gratificante.

—¿Es decir que no debo de pagar destrozos o disculparme por tus travesuras?

Miré a Saga con seriedad y bastante sonrojado. Después de todo me había portado más que bien, habría que decirlo.

—¿Ya deben llevarse a Milo? —Dijo Janie con un dejo de tristeza en su voz. Eso me partió el corazón.

—Me temo que sí pequeña, ya deberíamos estar en casa y si no volvemos pronto podrían preocuparse por nosotros.

—Milo. —Me abrazó.

—Gracias por todo, Janie.

Ella comenzó a llorar.

—Prométeme que te volveré a ver.

—Te lo prometo. —Dije sin pensar. No sabía si cumpliría esa promesa, pero mi cabeza sólo pensaba en hacer lo posible porque ya no estuviera triste.

Janie se separó de mi de pronto y se metió a su casa para volver en seguida corriendo con una bolsa negra de plástico que me extendió.

—No vayas a olvidar esto.

Eché un vistazo y le sonreí. Luego me extendió una caja envuelta cuidadosamente con papel de colores, íbamos a dártelo en Navidad.

—Cielos, no sé qué decir.

—Es sólo un suéter... No nos olvides, ¿sí?

—Jamás podría hacer eso. —La abracé.

.c-o-c-o-c-o.

Regresamos al Santuario en un santiamén gracias a la técnica interdimensional de Saga.

Aioria fue el primero en asaltarnos con miles de preguntas acerca de nuestro viaje, preguntas que ninguno de los cuatro queríamos contestar, al menos no en ese momento. Al ver que no obtendría más que monosílabos de nuestras bocas, optó por guiarnos al gran salón, donde todos los demás nos esperaban para comenzar con los preparativos de ese festejo por el que tanto había luchado por obtener.

De inmediato nos olvidamos de todo lo demás, lo único que había era luces, adornos, comida que preparar y cosas que dejar listas. Algunas esferas se rompieron cuando Alde, guiado por su nariz, fue a probar la comida recién servida dejando a Shaka arreglárselas solo. Pero lo demás siguió su curso sin contratiempos, bueno, eso si no contamos que Saga y Aioria casi nos matan por iniciar una pequeña guerra de nieve artificial que yo no hubiera iniciado si cierto gato no me hubiera retado a hacerle una pequeña broma a Mu; y después de todo, fue culpa de Camus, no tenía por qué haber iniciado una nevada de verdad...

Al final todo salió bien, llegó Nochebuena y todos comimos hasta hartarnos de postres y otras delicias. El Gran Patriarca nos leyó una gran historia sobre un hombre avaro que recibe la visita de tres fantasmas y se hace bueno. Saga y Kanon se disfrazaron con unos raros trajes rojos y nos repartieron dulces a todos. Con lo que recordé los regalos que Janie me había ayudado a hacer para todos, así que saqué mi saco e imite a los gemelos. No eran la gran cosa, unas cintas para la cabeza con las iniciales de cada uno bordadas, no fue fácil y Janie me ayudó mucho, pero esperaba que a todos les gustara.

Cuando terminó la reunión y el Gran Maestro nos mandó a dormir, sólo me faltaba Kanon por darle su obsequio. Al parecer después de los dulces se había desaparecido, como era su costumbre.

Lo encontré fuera del gran salón, cerca de las fuentes, recostado viendo al cielo. Me le acerqué y él no se inmutó. Me recosté a su lado imitándolo.

—¿Qué quieres, bicho? —Dijo luego de un rato.

—Tengo la sensación de que estás molesto conmigo. ¿Hice algo mal? O… ¿acaso no querías que regresara?

—No es eso… —Suspiró.

Aguarde pacientemenete a que acomodará sus ideas y siguiera hablando. Saga decía que eso era lo más correcto, aunque yo moría por saber qué le ocurría.

—Si te hubieras quedado en esa casa... —Continuó. —Tendrías una familia, un hogar, crecerías como un niño normal… —Cerró los ojos. —Supongo que la cercanía del nacimiento de la Diosa Athena, me ha puesto a pensar, en que ustedes son sólo…

—Ese no era mi destino... es luchar a lado de la Diosa Athena, por eso nos esforzamos tanto, aunque seamos aún pequeños, debemos estar listos para lo que se nos avecina... o es lo que Saga dice...

—Mira, olvídalo. No quiero que mi hermano diga que te meto ideas en la cabeza, aún eres un enano para mantener esta conversación.

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido. Cómo odiaba cuando me subestimaba.

—Kanon… si hubieras sido tú, ¿te hubieras quedado?

—No. Ya es muy tarde para regresar a eso. Por ahora, el Santuario es mi lugar.

Dejé exhalar un suspiro.

—Para mí es igual.

Kanon volteó a verme y yo le ofrecí el regalo que había hecho para él.

—¡Feliz Navidad! —Le dije antes de darme la media vuelta.

Di dos pasos más antes de que él volviera a hablar.

—¡Feliz Navidad, bicho!... Es bueno tenerte de vuelta.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado y un poco tarde pero ¡Felices Fiestas! ojalá lo hayan pasado lindo con sus seres queridos.

Mis mejores deseos para este año nuevo.

Saludos, hasta pronto ^_^


End file.
